


My name is Timothy Lawrence

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Теперь у Тимоти была новая жизнь и новая механическая рука. А ещё Тимоти понятия не имел, как ему со всем этим справляться.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	My name is Timothy Lawrence

Новая рука слушалась плохо.

Ну, то есть, дело было совсем не в руке: она-то являлась самым настоящим произведением искусства. Шедевром, если позволите. Тимоти знал, что Риз буквально наизнанку вывернулся, чтобы создать этот прототип и затем доработать его, довести до идеала - одним словом, рука была лучшей из всех, что он только мог бы получить. 

Если не считать его настоящей руки, разумеется. 

Тимоти помнил жуткую боль, помнил металлический запах крови, помнил, как его кисть покатилась по полу - от этих воспоминаний его неизменно передёргивало, а сердце начинало загнанно стучать. Впрочем, даже та боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с фантомной, которую он испытывал весь последний месяц: уже несуществующую руку то тянуло, то кололо. Иногда, по ночам, он просыпался на пропитанной пóтом подушке, и боль в том месте, где раньше была рука, становилась попросту невыносимой. Он садился, сжимался в клубок, утыкался носом в колени и сидел, покачиваясь в абсолютной, кромешной тьме. В такие моменты Риз всегда был рядом: он шептал на ухо что-то дурацкое и утешающее, крепко прижимался, обхватывал за талию и гладил по спине, и Тимоти, чувствуя его ласковые прикосновения к своей коже, постепенно успокаивался и расслаблялся. 

Разработка протеза заняла около недели, ещё сутки ушли на его изготовление, отлаживание и калибровку, и всё это время Риз практически не спал и не ел. Тимоти было стыдно - так стыдно, будто бы это он сам заставлял Риза без отдыха корпеть над прототипом и чуть что нестись в лабораторию. Это, уж поверьте, было не так: Тимоти меньше всего на свете хотел навязываться или быть обузой - а обузой для Риза становиться не хотелось вдвойне. Сам Риз горел энтузиазмом и энергией; презентуя Тимоти новую руку, покоящуюся на стеклянной подставке, он буквально лучился восторгом. В восторге был и Тимоти: от выражения лица Риза, от замечательной, ослепительно прекрасной руки, от непривычного ощущения того, что о нём искренне заботились.

Он был нужен. Не как двойник, не как орудие убийства, не как подопытный кролик. Тимоти был нужен Ризу сам по себе. Привыкнуть к этому было, мягко скажем, непросто: слишком уж долго Тимоти не чувствовал себя собой. Он был Джеком, он был пешкой в его игре, он был заключённым в его казино, в его лице, в его личности - и вот теперь эта клетка исчезла, испарилась так внезапно, что Тимоти ощущал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег и судорожно хватающей воздух ртом. Он ненавидел Джека, и по злой иронии именно Джек и всё с ним связанное было единственным, о чём Тимоти знал если не абсолютно всё, то почти всё.

О себе же Тимоти не знал практически ничего.

Последний месяц он занимался лишь тем, что собирал себя по кускам, узнавал себя: какая музыка ему по-настоящему нравится, какие фильмы, какая еда - оказалось, что об этом очень легко забыть. Новая рука, которую они с Ризом успешно подсоединили и настроили, лишь добавляла проблем: работала она просто прекрасно и готова была слушаться своего хозяина, да только вот отчего-то Тимоти никак не удавалось взять её под контроль. Укладываясь спать, он случайно включал на ладони яркий свет, бьющий прямо в глаза и ему, и Ризу, а вместо того, чтобы аккуратно взять какой-либо предмет, Тимоти мог ненароком его сломать - именно так пострадали три кружки, зубная щётка и несколько расчёсок. Тимоти чертыхался, тряс ни в чём не повинной рукой и неизменно краснел, если поблизости при этом находился Риз.

Риз как мог помогал ему: давал советы, направлял, обучал точности и ловкости движений механической руки и, что самое главное, и не думал подшучивать над Тимоти. Риз всегда шутил обо всём, что попадалось ему на глаза, это было частью его характера, но в адрес Тимоти он не отпустил ни одной остроты, за что тот был безмерно ему благодарен. Риз вообще был необычайно терпелив и обходителен в тот месяц, что Тимоти пытался освоиться в своей новой жизни; он абсолютно ничего не требовал, зато много чего отдавал, и Тимоти подобное неравновесие расстраивало до глубины души.

А ещё у них не было секса. Ни разу. Какой, к чертям, секс: сперва Тимоти был совершенно раздавлен из-за потери руки, затем его мучили фантомные боли, затем он все свои силы бросил на то, чтобы сладить со своей новой механической конечностью. Они с Ризом подолгу целовались, делили одну постель, но дальше этого у них не заходило, и Тимоти ощущал некую неотступную неловкость ещё и из-за этого. Разумеется, у Тимоти был опыт - даже слишком много на его вкус, если быть честным, спасибо ДНК Красавчика Джека за некоторую неразборчивость, которая на время передалась и Тимоти, - но с Ризом всё было иначе. При виде Риза Тимоти заикался, терял остатки самообладания и чувствовал, как начинают дрожать колени - одним словом, всё было непросто. 

Когда наступил второй месяц с того момента, как он выбрался из проклятого казино, фантомные боли совсем утихли и беспокоили теперь лишь изредка, и Тимоти начал беспокоиться совершенно о другом: он понятия не имел, будет ли между ним и Ризом нечто большее, чем поцелуи. Вполне возможно, что этот поезд уже ушёл, и что Риз видит в нём лишь человека, которому постоянно требуется помощь - думать об этом было больно, но Тимоти не мог перестать терзать себя подобными мыслями. Чёрт возьми, да он плакал в объятиях Риза, баюкая свою ноющую культю - это ли не прекрасный способ убить всю романтику на корню?

Однажды вечером Тимоти где-то с полчаса занимался тем, что раз за разом писал в блокноте своё имя, чтобы привыкнуть к особенностям мелкой моторики новой руки. Тимоти Лоуренс, Тимоти Лоуренс, Тимоти Лоуренс. Пальцы слушались плохо, и в конце концов собственное коряво написанное имя начало казаться ему самой настоящей насмешкой. 

Да кем вообще был этот Тимоти Лоуренс? Осталось ли от него хоть что-то своё?

Он отложил ручку, отодвинул от себя блокнот и, вздохнув, уставился в пустоту. 

\- Всё хорошо? - спросил сидевший неподалёку и что-то читавший Риз. Тимоти, забывший было, что находится здесь не один, вздрогнул и перевёл на него рассеянный взгляд.

\- Да-да, всё хорошо, просто... Я пишу хуже скага, которому дали в лапу ручку.

\- Никогда не видел, как пишут скаги, - хмыкнул Риз, откладывая бумаги и поднимаясь на ноги. Он подошёл ближе, и Тимоти почувствовал, как некстати пересыхает во рту.

\- Я-я тоже, - промямлил Тимоти.

\- Покажи, - попросил Риз, наклоняясь и заглядывая ему через плечо. - Наверняка всё не так плохо.

Вспыхнув до корней волос, Тимоти уставился на Риза. 

\- Что показать? Как я пишу?

Вместо ответа Риз кивнул, и Тимоти, отчего-то сгорая от жаркого, странного смущения, пододвинул к себе блокнот и вновь взялся за ручку. Он и сам не знал, отчего ему так неловко, было нечто невероятно интимное и будоражащее в том, чтобы демонстрировать кому-то, как ты пишешь своё имя неподатливой механической рукой. 

Это был апогей всей его нынешней жизни, её вершина.

Старое имя. Новая рука. Риз.

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и Тимоти старательно писал, чувствуя биение пульса в висках. Риз был совсем рядом, его дыхание щекотало ухо, и по спине Тимоти табуном промчались мурашки, превращаясь в тяжёлый жар внизу живота. Ведомый непреодолимым импульсом, он повернул голову, нашёл губы Риза своими, и тот ответил на поцелуй так охотно, что Тимоти тут же повело. Он поднялся со стула, вынуждая Риза отступить на шаг назад, и скользнул руками ему в волосы, аккуратно перебирая мягкие пряди. Пальцы правой руки слушались с трудом - Тимоти ещё никогда так сильно не боялся причинить кому-то боль, страх и возбуждение перемешались в нём, подгоняя друг друга. 

Риз тихонько простонал ему в губы, и желание доставить ему удовольствие перевесило в Тимоти всё остальное, желание толкнуло его руку ниже, вниз по чужой шее; он провёл пальцами по татуировке и ласково очертил контур каждого тёмного круга. Риз задрожал, ахнул, и Тимоти, с каждой секундой смелея всё больше, коснулся его губ механической рукой. Нежно, ещё нежнее, почти невесомо, не давить, превращать металл руки в невесомое прикосновение пёрышка, если я не смогу контролировать руку даже сейчас, с ним, то не научусь уже никогда, нужно огладить скулы, щёки, брови в опасной и трепетной близости от разноцветных глаз. Рука слушалась, подчинялась, и Тимоти захлёстывал чистый восторг вперемешку с горячей, пульсирующей в каждой клетке тела влюблённостью.

Он смог. Тимоти Лоуренс смог.

Он скользнул руками ниже, подхватил краешек белой футболки Риза и потянул её наверх, снимая. Провёл по плечам, ключицам и, внезапно робея, коснулся одновременно обоих сосков; Риз коротко зашипел сквозь зубы, и Тимоти, довольный этим, усилил нажим. Погладить поджавшиеся мышцы пресса, провести по выступающим косточкам бёдер - пальцы Тимоти порхали, наконец-то послушные, вдохновлённые. Как же приятно было видеть, насколько Ризу нравятся эти прикосновения, как приятно было понимать, насколько беспочвенными были тревоги последних недель. 

Риз опустился перед Тимоти на колени, затем взгляды их встретились - его глаза были переполнены восхищением, благодарностью, нетерпением, и Тимоти почувствовал себя счастливым. Счастливым настолько, что от грохота взволнованного сердца было почти больно в груди. Высвободив член Тимоти из ткани домашних штанов и белья, Риз сперва несмело коснулся языком головки, затем обвёл её языком и вобрал в рот. Тимоти простонал, откинул голову, с трудом сдерживая желание толкнуться в чужое тесное горло, и все мало-мальски связные мысли в одночасье покинули его разум. 

\- Боже, Риз... я...

Я готов кончить только от одной мысли, что нужен тебе, я влюблён в тебя, я лучше умру, чем причиню тебе боль.

Когда-нибудь он скажет это вслух, точно скажет - а пока что Тимоти не мог вымолвить больше ни слова, он лишь безостановочно стонал, положив человеческую руку Ризу на затылок. Рот вокруг члена был такой горячий, такой старательный, а Тимоти было так пронзительно хорошо, что едва не подкашивались ноги. Оргазм накрыл его, и Тимоти кончил во влажный, податливый, принимающий рот. Он ухватился за стул механической рукой и в беспамятстве сжал пальцы, вошедшие в деревянную спинку, будто нож в масло.

\- Ого, - хрипло сказал Риз, глядя на деревянное крошево, мгновенно усеявшее ковёр. - Я очень рад, что это был всего лишь стул, а не моё плечо.

Тимоти устало осел на пол рядом с ним и поднял на Риза виноватый и чуть расфокусированный взгляд. Дышать было трудно, в каждой мышце тела пело тягучее удовольствие, и Тимоти, заметив тёплую и чуть насмешливую улыбку на припухших губах Риза, улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Прости, - выдавил он и смущённо провёл рукой по волосам. - Я и сам не заметил, как за него схватился, ну и... Мне ещё многому нужно научиться.

Риз подался вперёд, погладил Тимоти по шее, легко провёл пальцем по его нижней губе - и лишь после этого посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Ага, - сказал Риз, не отрывая от Тимоти жадного, сияющего взгляда. - Мы... мы над этим ещё поработаем.


End file.
